


New Beginnings

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 52 in 52, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, levihan - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1/52; Levi realizes that not all beginnings are terrible, especially when they come in the form of white and purple bundles and two smiling wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> Levi-Robbed-My-Tea-Cupboard said in their tags for the 52 in 52 challenge that if anyone were to write even a few fics from that for Levihan, they would be immensely happy. Dear K, challenge accepted.  
> this may be the dumbest thing I am doing to myself, but one of my New Years resolutions was to write more, so I suppose it's not so dumb after all. These prompts can be found on Tumblr, and I highly encourage anyone to try doing this along with me. The goal is to write 52 short stories in 52 weeks; one story per week, all year.  
> There are many pairings in the series, and each pairing and the characters will be listed in the notes before a fic, as to avoid offending those who don't like certain pairings.  
> Anyways, enough rambling; a clear rhythm will be apparent soon enough. The first prompt asks for "New Beginnings." This fic contains Historia x Ymir, and Armin.

_New beginnings are not always unpleasant,_ Levi mused. While his beginnings here at the Survey Corps had been tangled in a web of lies and grief, this new beginning would not be unpleasant. He would make sure of it, for the sake of those involved.  
The cries echoing from the other room were unpleasant however, and Levi soon found himself irritated at the wails. Still, he remained outside the room, leaning his back against the sturdy wood post that separated the window and the door to the medical bay, watching the clock that overlooked the dining hall.  
The jerking of the curtains that separated the window from the outside world brought him out of his revere, and he glanced eagerly at his other half. Their hair was coming loose from its ponytail, sweat shone on their forehead, and something of a frenzied smile was broad across their face. Although most of the time he would tell them to go take a bath for goodness sake, this was the exception. They noticed him leaning and motioned for him to come inside, sending a spark of excitement to the bottom of his gut.  
Pushing the door open, he was met by Armin’s equally frenzied grin. “Oh, Heichou, you wouldn’t believe how good of a success this is,” he cries.  
“Aye, a success indeed,” Hange replies, crashing their body against Levi’s in a tight embrace. They whisper into his ear, their lips tickling his neck, “I’m so glad this worked, I was so afraid…”  
“I’ve always had faith in you, Shitty-Glasses,” he replies. “Let me see, what have we done?”  
Hange leads him to one of the enclosed beds, poking her head through the sheets and saying something to the resident inside. A couple moments later, Levi’s gestured in, and only then does he truly marvel at the success of his scientist.  
The baby’s wrapped in soft white blankets, the only indication of its gender being the handmade purple handkerchief that’s been tied on her head, a kind of makeshift hat. She has skin the color of sun-lightened tree bark and a peaceful expression on her face, her eyes closed with a deep sleep. Yes, Hange’s really outdone herself in enabling this.  
“Damn,” he whispers. “What is her name?”  
The mother cradled the baby in her arms, tousled blonde hair falling over her face. “I’m not sure yet,” her soft voice replied. “Ymir and I will figure something out.”  
Her wife laughed, swooping down to kiss her partner’s forehead. “I’m thinking Violet.”  
Historia’s eyes lit up. “Violet. Her name will be Violet,” she announces.  
“Hange,” Ymir looks up at the scientist. “Thank you. So much. You have no idea how happy I am right now.”  
Hange beams, her eyes shining with pride. “No, thank you, for allowing me. I wasn’t even sure if this would work, you’ve been incredibly brave and have helped me so much.”  
It was true, Levi reflected. The day Hange had told him she’d somehow made Historia pregnant was the day he flat out asked her how much she’d had to drink. He didn’t really believe it would be possible until Historia’s tiny frame began to show along with the usual symptoms of pregnancy. He leans down, extracting a small pin from his pocket and unclasping it. He puts it on the lavender handkerchief, blue and white against purple.  
Historia looks up at him, tears in her eyes. He had no words for them, other than a simple, “good luck.”  
It is late at night when Hange slips into his room while he’s recording the events of that day for a report, her hair freshly washed, bearing his tea set on a tray. They drag up a chair close to his and take over the medical portion of the report, going into great detail and spending almost two hours writing it.  
“Hange,” he says suddenly, his voice hesitant. “Do you think we’d ever have a kid that pretty?”  
They pause for a moment, thinking. “It would not have as pretty of a face, as we both seem to have a permanent case of _resting bitchface_ syndrome.”  
He laughs, one of the many differences between Survey Corps Levi and Human Levi. “I’m serious, Four-Eyes.”  
“I think,” they set down their pencil, turning their body to face his and pressing their lips against his. “They would be just as beautiful as their daughter. Would you ever have kids, in our place?”  
“Maybe if I didn’t mentally update my will every day,” he replies. “Maybe when this is all over and we can settle down together without worrying about dying every day.”  
Hange rests their forehead against his, their tea-scented breath washing over him. “I hope Violet will be safe from the terrors of this world, but it’s not likely.”  
He’s silent for a moment, mulling it over. “She won’t ever be normal. But at least she’ll be loved, just like I love you.”  
His partner laughs. “As I love you, Clean-Freak. Let’s go to bed, we can finish this report in the morning.”  
He nods, capping the ink and blowing out the candles, closing the curtains and locking the door. His other half and he lay in bed, their head resting on his, and for a moment, he allows himself to be happy for a new beginning. 


End file.
